Make me
by liberatedpsycho
Summary: Camila planned on having a night out with her friend at a house-party, but they ended up at a rave. She doesn't complain though, as her eyes land on an attractive stranger, and she doesn't seem to be able to keep her distance for long.


Growing up, Camila's parents encouraged her to listen to Latin music. Later on in her life, she had the chance to further explore classical, indie and alternative rock, as well as everything else that had 'rock' in the title, thanks to her various boyfriends. Her passion was always pop and R&B though, which she knew will come in handy tonight.

"Camila! What the hell is taking you so long?" Dinah shouted from downstairs, rolling her eyes as her question was met by complete silence.

When Camila realised that her friend was getting somewhat frustrated, she finished adjusting her make-up and took a final look in her full-length mirror. She decided on wearing a cut-out white crop-top with ripped light jeans and high-heeled boots. She smoothed her jeans out with her palms and re-applied her lipstick, deciding it was probably time to go when she heard a not-so-quiet groan from Dinah downstairs.

"Really, Mila? This took you 3 years?" - asked Dinah while pointing at her friend's outfit. "You're hardly wearing anything!"

"Shut up, you rushed me." - said Camila, giving her a light slap on the shoulder as she started to walk out the front door.

"So, who is this friend of a friend who's party we're attending?" - asked Camila while looking over to her friend from the passenger's seat.

"Her name is Ally, she's the daughter of some rich business man. Parents out of the country, she's getting her rave on." Dinah replied, smirking to herself.

The rest of the car ride was spent with them singing along to the radio, and Camila telling Dinah to keep her eyes on the road, not her pocket mirror.

They soon found themselves at a location that wasn't as appealing as they would've thought. A warehouse - with pounding music and neon lights illuminating the otherwise completely dark space.

"I thought we're going to a house party...?" - Camila half-shouted over the music, curiosity and confusion still audible in her voice.

Dinah opened her mouth to reply, but closed it when her eyes landed on a guy who's been looking in her direction for a while.

"Mila, this isn't actually that bad..." She said, giving the guy a quick wink and telling Camila to not go anywhere until she goes to get them a drink.

Before she could protest, Dinah was already squeezing herself through the crowd. The smell of sweat and weed was thick in the air, and at some point, Camila had green glow sticks thrust in her direction. She started to feel quite uncomfortable, as she wasn't used to being at these kind of parties. It's not that she didn't like to be at parties, she certainly did. She loved to dance, and she always felt relaxed when she was able to let herself go in the music. This whole place was just... different; and she couldn't quite decided if it was a bad or good different. Dinah still hasn't come back, and Camila started to worry. It soon faded, when she spotted her friend dancing with a tall, tanned guy, not too far away from her. Camila smiled to herself, she was glad that at least one of them was having fun. She only arrived minutes ago, but she already felt the urge to get some fresh air. She turned around in a hurry, resulting in her bumping into someone and spilling their drink.

"I'm so, so sorry" - she stuttered as she looked at the young woman in front of her. She had her eyebrows raised as she was looking down at her now, soaked skirt.

"I didn't mean to-" She didn't get to finish as the other woman raised her hand, indicating that she didn't want to hear whatever Camila had to say.

"Yes, you did. You did mean to. You knocked my cup out of my hand. Club etiquette dictates that you don't. fucking. spill someone's drink on them."

"I apologise for-"

"For what? For being so incredibly rude?" - the angry woman huffed.

Camila was about to apologise again, when their conversation, that was mostly a stranger shouting at her, was interrupted by the DJs loud voice echoing through the droves of people. He said something about body-shots, and the not-so-friendly stranger soon disappeared from Camila's view. She sighed, and glanced around to find Dinah. However, it wasn't Dinah that her eyes landed on. Instead it was a woman, about the same age as Camila herself, dancing alone in the middle of the crowd, seemingly oblivious to her surroundings as her hands waved through the musky air like a fish cutting through fresh water. There was something so captivating about her long, somewhat curly hair bouncing off her shoulders as she moved to the beat of the song, her tight black dress hugged her body at all the right places and Camila found herself unable to look away as the stranger continued her sensual dance alone on the dance floor.


End file.
